


The cuddly cat and the boy with wings

by flyingjoa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College, College!AU, M/M, angel!dean, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingjoa/pseuds/flyingjoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel are going steady and end up cuddling in Castiel's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cuddly cat and the boy with wings

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i posted on my tumblr because my lovely friend was dying for angel!dean and i thought i should post it here as well, so i hope you guys enjoy it as much as she did (said)!

Castiel was laying in his bed with his eyes shut. His body was in a perfect line and his hands were clasped together on his stomach. He breathed deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He could not decide if he liked the feeling of being all alone in his apartment. His brother, Gabriel, had left to visit his cousin over the weekend. Castiel was left behind with nothing but the worry of finals and-  
       “Cas! You in?”  
       A smile threatened to appear on Castiel's lips, but he remained frozen. Dean Winchester, his... well, what was he exactly? They had been dating for a while, but they were not boyfriends. What does that make them? His thoughts slipped through his mind like sand slipped through fingers, and instead he payed attention to the steps right outside his door. A slight creek made him know the door was slowly opening, and that Dean would peek his head through to see what he was doing.  
       The bed shifted and Castiel almost opened his eyes, but he managed to keep them closed. As Dean laid down beside him, Castiel relaxed a bit more than earlier. Dean's body heat made him melt, and he drew himself closer to the source. When Castiel placed his head on Dean's chest and spread his fingers on his stomach, Dean chuckled.  
       “You are like a cat, you know that? A really, really cuddly cat.” he teased.  
       “Meow.” Castiel said, with his sleepy voice. He could almost feel Dean rolling his eyes.  
       “Cats don't speak, you gotta make the sound! Y'know...” Dean said and meowed. Castiel laughed and reached for one of Dean's hands. Their fingers intertwined easily, almost as if it had become a habit.  
       It was when Castiel heard that all too familiar rustle, he opened his eyes. Beautiful feathers in the colors of brown, green and gold were reaching down to cover him as a blanket. They were a bit sheer, so it looked as if they glowed. Castiel let go of Dean's hand for a second to touch one of the feathers, and he shivered at the soft sensation before grasping a hold of Dean once more.  
       “Y'know, sometimes I think you only date me 'cus of my wings.” Dean joked, but Castiel could hear the slight fear in his voice. With a frown on his face, he pushed himself through the wings so that he could half sit while leaning on one arm.  
       “Don't you ever think that. I am dating you because of your sense of humor, even though I mostly do not understand it. I am dating you because of the way you are to Sam. You are beautiful, kind and rather intelligent. You are something everyone wishes to be. You care for others in a remarkable way. And I am dating you because I like you very much.” Castiel said, and he could see Dean relaxing. Castiel leaned down to kiss him, and he breathed in the smell of Dean, a smell he never could get tired of.  
When they broke the kiss, Castiel cuddled up against Dean again. One hand was intertwined with Dean's, and the other was playing around with a few feathers.  
       “The wings are an advantage, nevertheless.” Castiel said with a smirk.  
       “Oh, I bet they are, kitty.” Dean whispered back.  
       As Dean placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead, he closed his eyes once more and drifted to the land of the sleeping.


End file.
